U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,082 discloses an insert from the general field of milling, which does not include ramping cutting edges or ramping abilities. The ramping insert has almost no ground surfaces. In other words, the ramping insert is pressed-to-size, which also means that all edges, including the cutting edges, are pressed accurately enough, such that grinding is not required.
As will be explained below, aside from the above pressed-to-size advantage, the pressing method includes dies/molds/punches movement only along a single axis. Specifically, there is used a split die method as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,560,068. This single-axis type pressing method enables a low number of die/punch parts, increases production simplicity and therefore considerably lowers productions costs. As will be explained below, these abovementioned advantages are maintained, while introducing a new feature combination and geometry, which enables ramping capabilities for the known ramping insert.